Before He Cheats
by asherboo
Summary: AUAH all human . Bella goes looking for Edward, only to find him at a bar with another woman. She gets her revenge…one-shot songfic. Sorry for all the typos.


"**Before He Cheats"**

**Summary: AU. AH. (all human). Bella goes looking for Edward, only to find him at a bar with another woman. She gets her revenge…one-shot songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song: Before He Cheats, by Carrie Underwood**

"Ok, Edward. Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you later then. Bye." I hung up the phone, then turned around.

"What'd he say?" my friend, Angela, asked me.

"He said he'll be home late tonight. Again." I answered her. I was angry, and I knew that Angela could tell.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" she asked me with a worried expression.

"Well, every night this past week, he's come home late. He comes home smelling like smoke…and cheap perfume. He hasn't barely touched me all week. What do you think I'm thinking?" I asked her, my temper flaring.

"That-that he's…ch-cheating?" she whispered, and I nodded. This was very upsetting. But I wasn't going to cry. I was too ticked off. "What are you gonna do about it, Bella?" she asked, but I didn't respond to her. Instead, I just walked out of the apartment that I shared with my soon-to-be-dead apartment.

I could just imagine what he was doing right now. He told me he didn't drink or smoke, but who knows what that slut he's fooling around with is getting him to do. He was probably just about having sex on the dance floor right now.

_Right now, he's probably slow-dancing _

_With a bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

And he's probably buying her yet another extremely expensive drink with a fancy little umbrella in it because she was too good to drink a simple beer.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_Oh, but he don't know_

I got into my old Chevy truck and started driving. I drove to the only bar in town and, surely enough, there sat Edward's perfectly beautiful silver Volvo. I wondered what he would do if his car got messed up…

And with that thought, I acted on impulse, getting out of the truck and running the key in a crooked line across the passenger side door.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his_

_Pretty, little, supped up 4-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

I walked back to my old truck and reached under the seat, where I pulled out an old baseball bat Charlie, my dad, had given to me for protection. I walked back to his Volvo and hit the bat as hard as I could against his front bumper.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I could just imagine what that dirty, filthy slut was doing right now with my two-timing man-whore. Probably attempting to sing some karaoke or something.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version_

_Of Shania karaoke _

I could just see it all in my head: her pretending to be drunk, him getting all happy, thinking he was gonna get some tonight. Probably pouring on a gallon of stinky cologne.

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk."_

_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbin' on $300 worth_

_Of that bathroom polo_

_Oh, but he don't know_

With those thoughts in mind, making me even more angry than before, I started hitting his Volvo again.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his_

_Pretty, little supped-up 4-wheel drive_

_Carved me name into his leather seat_

The baseball bat was doing marvelous work on the car, and I was enjoying every second of it.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

When I thought I'd done enough damage to the car's body, I took my special pocket knife out of my truck's glove compartment, and ran the blade over all four of his brand new tires.

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I was sure of one thing: after tonight, he was definitely going to think twice next time he wanted to cheat on anybody else ever again.

_I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cuz the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know if won't be on me_

_No, not on me_

I looked at the damage I had done. It was pretty amazing, considering how weak I was. The car would need a lot of work after tonight.

'_Cuz I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty, little, supped up 4-wheel drive_

For the finishing touches, I opened the driver's side door and ran the blade of my pocket-knife along the seat several times, until the word 'BELLA' was distinguishable. I wanted him to know it was me. I wanted him to know that I was capable of doing as much damage as possible…and that I was ticked.

_Craved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

I threw the bat into the back of my truck, put the knife away, then walked to one of the bar windows. From there, I saw Edward, flashing his dazzling smile at someone. I couldn't see her face, but, surely enough, it was a blonde, just like I had thought. I went around the building to the door, opened it, and went inside.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I let the door slam behind me, making a loud sound, and a few people look ed up at me. One of those faces that came up was Edward's. He was alone now. The blonde tramp was probably in the restroom, putting her face back on. When Edward saw me, he smiled (and I almost forgot I was angry…almost.), and came up to me.

"What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here, Bella?" he asked. I put my mad face back on, and answered him.

"I'm here to tell you we're over. I'm done with you!" I crossed me arms over my chest and started breathing heavy…I didn't know if I would be strong enough for this.

I wasn't going to cry….I couldn't cry. I mean, yeah, sure, I was absolutely head over heels in love with Edward Cullen, but look what he'd done to me. I looked at his face. His smile fell into a frown as he spoke again.

"What? What do you mean? Why? Did I do something?" He tried to reach for me, but a quickly stepped backwards, shocked by his innocent act.

"What? Trying to play it all cool and innocent, are we, Edward? I'm not retarded. You, always coming home late, smelling like smoke and cheap perfume. And I came here, and I see you with some blonde tramp! And you don't know what YOU did?! You're a two-timing man-whore! That's why this relationship is over!" I yelled, severely ticked off. And what made me even angrier was the fact that all he did was smile. Smile!! "What the heck are you smiling about?" I was very annoyed by this.

"Bella, you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Well, duh, that's kind of obvious, you idiot." His smile just grew bigger.

"Sweet Bella, I'm not cheating on you. What kind of dummy would cheat on such a wonderful and beautiful person like you? I love you more that life itself. You know that." My face fell. Did he expect me to believe that?

"Yeah? Well, PLEASE explain to me about everything!"

"Alright. Well, first of all, that so-called "blonde tramp"? That's me sister, Rosalie. Remember, I do have siblings. Second, the smoke and perfume. As you know, Bella, Rosalie smokes, although I really wish she wouldn't. And the perfume is from the places we've been going this past week, shopping for…something. And the only time we could go shopping was after work, so that's why I've been out late."

Rosalie came out of the bathroom then. "Oh, hey Bella." she smiled. I smiled back at her, then looked back at my boyfriend.

"Oh, my gosh, Edward. I am SO sorry! I shouldn't have questioned you. Or jump to conclusions…"

"It's ok. And I'm glad you're here. I was going to do this later, in a more romantic way, but now will do just fine." he told me.

"Wh-" I began to ask, but couldn't finish. I completely lost my words, and every sense in my body…for a second I even forgot how to breathe.

Edward got down on one knee, right in front of me, took my hand, and said, "Bella Swan, I've loved you since the very first time I laid my eyes on you. And I'll keep loving you more and more each and every day, even if we could live forever. Will you marry me?"

Oh, gosh. I hadn't even seen this coming! Why couldn't I have been hanging out with Alice tonight? I could feel hot tears running down my face.

"Yes, I will…but…I don't think you'll want to marry me…not after…not after what I…did…" I stuttered, guilt washing over me.

"What do you mean, love?" he asked, and I gestured towards the door, leading to outside. He walked out and I stood there, waiting.

"**OH MY GOSH!!!!!**" I heard Edward's yelling, even through a closed door, talking, and really loud music….and I wondered then if he loved me enough to forgive me.

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh…._

-The End-

**AN: I hope everyone liked it! I actually finished writing this on 1-12-09, but I just haven't had the time to type until just recently. Thanks for reading, and please leave me reviews! Thank you!! =]**


End file.
